


I Know, I Know, I Know (I Know You Want Me)

by equalopportunityobsessor



Series: Not This Mind, and Not This Heart [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint, Alpha Rhodey, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Steve is a Voyeur, Because of Reasons, Beta Phil, Did You Know 'Oral Knotting' Is a Tag?, Dubious Consent, Hopefully That's Not Surprising For You, I Told Myself I Would Never Write Omega!Verse, Inherent to the Genre, It Might Become Relevant In The Future Now That I Know That It's A Thing, It's Not Relevant, Just Interesting, Knotting, Look How That Turned Out, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Omega Natasha, Omega Tony, Omega Verse, Only Kind of a Threesome, Oral Sex, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Slight humiliation kink, Slightly More Wolfy Than Other Omega Verse, Who knew?, mild breathplay, turns out the only thing harder than writing porn is tagging porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalopportunityobsessor/pseuds/equalopportunityobsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks ago, Rhodey and Clint were taken by HYDRA, and despite the team's best efforts, have only just been rescued. Whatever HYDRA had been doing to the two Alphas in that time had left them trapped in a Rut that SHIELD couldn't break. </p>
<p>There was only one sure-fire way to get an Alpha out of a Rut - and if Natasha was going to help Clint break his, there was no way that Tony wasn't going to help Rhodey. </p>
<p>Too bad Steve didn't quite see it that way.<br/> </p>
<p>  <em>"Perfect," Steve whispered, "You were so perfect, Tony, thank you."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Tony managed a small version of his usual smirk. "How perfect?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know, I Know, I Know (I Know You Want Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770875) by [Cluegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl). 



> If you like this at all, you will like [Cluegirl's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl) story much better. You will probably like it even if you don't like this. You should probably just read it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT. If you read nothing else from this note (I don't blame you) read this, because I just want to explain some of my wacky Omega-Verse-headcannon conventions. So, only some of the Alphas and Omegas are equipped with structures that allow them to Bond, as 'bonding' is described by most of the rest of Omega verse. Those structures are the scent glands at the base of the neck, just above and to each side of the suprasternal notch, and a set of secondary canines (ie. fangs) that allow a person to break the fibrous membrane guarding the scent glands and release the bonding hormones into the bloodstream. These Alphas and Omegas are referred to as 'Primaries' because they are generally the more powerful members of the Pack.
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT. Another reader of this fic has pointed out that I was perhaps less careful with the taggings and such for this fic than I should have been. This fic is tagged Rhodey/Tony primarily for the fact that they have the sex, and not because of any further emotional or romantic connection than that. In fact, rather a lot of the blame for the less-than-okay bits of the story is placed directly in Rhodey's lap (this was deliberate on my part, and it is addressed in the sequel that will be up shortly). Generally, my bias is towards fics that ship Steve/Tony, and unfortunately this is a bias that I cannot shake. If you're here for Rhodey/Tony... I don't want to say you'll hate it, though you might. I just wanted to be clearer about where I was coming from, so that if you are not coming from the same place, you won't waste your time on something you just don't enjoy.

“What do you mean, you’re not going to let me see him?” Tony growled, fighting the urge to let his fangs drop and show Coulson, who was only a _Beta_ , who was really in charge here. He couldn’t tell Tony what to do –

“Tony, it isn’t safe.”

– Steve , however, _could._

At least, he had a better chance of getting Tony to follow his orders than Coulson did.

Tony really really hated having to go against Steve’s orders, and not because of any kind of misguided Pack loyalty _thing_ , like Natasha was fond of insisting, but because Steve made this awful, _awful_ , face when Tony disappointed him, like Tony had set his puppy on fire deliberately and laughed while it burned. Or something. Anyone would feel guilty with The Face pointed at them.

But nothing, not Steve, not Coulson, not the armed guards or the state-of-the-art security was going to keep Tony from getting through the locked door to the other side, where the Alpha was.

His Alpha.

“Of course it’s _safe_ , Steve,” Tony hissed, his shoulders rolling up towards his ears as he blatantly disrespected the Pack Leader. He shook the instinctual response off like an annoying fly to continue, “Don’t be _stupid_ , he isn’t going to hurt _me_ –“

“He’s an Alpha in a drug-induced Rut,” Steve interrupted bluntly, squaring his shoulders, “And you’re an unbonded Omega. There is no precedent for this, you have no idea how he could react.”

“It’s _Rhodey_ ,” Tony insisted, “He’s _mine_. I’m _his_. It’s been like that for years! Just because we’re not Bonded –“

“There’s no way of knowing if he recognizes you! Consciously, Rhodes is aware that you are loyal to him, faithful to him, maybe even in love with him. But instinctually?” Steve paused, considering, before shaking his head. “His Alpha has no way of knowing that you belong to him already. He could _hurt you_ , trying to claim you.”

“It’s _Rhodey_ ,” Tony said again, with growing incredulousness. Why didn’t they _understand_?

“I know you want to help him, Stark,” Coulson said, unruffled as ever. Tony took a moment to appreciate his ability to keep it cool, because even Steve was starting to react to the waves of distress Tony was giving off in his scent. “But going in there, right now, would be the opposite of helpful. Hydra had Colonel Rhodes and Agent Barton held captive for weeks, and we’ve only had them back for hours. At least give us a chance to observe them, properly, before you go in there.”

Tony growled again, shifting his stance to loom over the smaller man, putting himself right in Coulson’s space. “You _already_ kept Natasha and I away from this fight, sitting on the bench with our thumbs up our asses, which _everyone_ promised us would never happen because we’re _Omegas_ –“

“It wasn’t because of your sex, Tony,” Steve tried to intervene. “It was a purely tactical –“

“We should have been there!” Tony snapped, before taking a deep breath. “Natasha is in the other room with Clint right now, I _know_ she is, there’s no reason to keep me from Rhodey if _Clint_ is safe enough to see Natasha –“

“Agent Barton is a Secondary Alpha,” Coulson said blandly, “And she is a Primary Omega. He isn’t any danger to Agent Romanov, even on her worst day.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m too _weak_ to handle Rhodey, is that it?” Tony snarled, allowing his hands to curl into fists.

“You’ve never faced an Alpha in Rut without the protection of your heat hormones, Stark. Even if they had hurt you, in that state, you wouldn’t have even noticed. Plus, an Omega’s heat trips all kinds of instincts in an Alpha to be gentle and protective. Without a heat, you’ve lost any advantage you might have had.”

Tony snorted. “Are you sure?” he said with a quick grin, before abruptly changing his posture – he allowed his weight to sink into his hips a little more, no longer holding his shoulders quite so high or wide. He bowed his head down and to the side, stretching out the curve of his neck just enough to make it noticeable even when he rounded his shoulders in towards his ears. Tony crossed his arms over his stomach and held his elbows, shooting an uncertain look at Steve through his lashes.

Steve scowled at him, irritated at the blatant manipulation, but couldn’t stop himself from shifting so that he stood between Coulson and Tony.

Tony dropped the act immediately, grinning at Coulson from around Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Sure, I don’t have the advantage of some righteous sex hormones,” Tony agreed, “But luckily for me, my greatest weapons are not, in fact, my sexual organs. Rhodey _isn’t_ thinking clearly, I’ll give you that. But I _am_. Which makes me, and this isn’t my ego talking, by _far_ the most dangerous man in the room.”

The way Tony had arranged everyone, with Steve in between him and Coulson and facing away from the door meant that no one was fast enough to stop him when he whirled and sprinted for the door. He tugged his phone from his pocket and with two fast swipes of his fingers it was a digital lock-pick, powered by JARVIS.

It took only seconds for him to get through the first airlock door, but that was just enough time for one Super Soldier to realize what was happening and dive after him.

Tony glared up at Steve, who was pressed against his chest in the tiny airlock room.

“Look, I know you think I’m impulsive and self-destructive and blah blah blah, but I’m not _actually_ trying to get myself killed here. I know for a _fact_ that my presence will _help_ Rhodey. _You_ , on the other hand,” he prodded Steve in the chest, “Will be the exact _opposite_ of helpful. Rhodey’s only going to think you’re challenging him.”

“If Rhodey’s instincts know anything,” Steve said evenly, almost smiling, “It’s that he isn’t able to challenge _me_ for _anything_.”

_Least of all you_. The words aren’t said, but the implication is there. Tony snarls silently, a flush rising in his neck at the reminder of his last heat.

It had only been his second heat since Afghanistan, and he’d planned to spend it with Rhodey. He was just going under, lost in the feeling of Rhodey’s hands soft and then hard on his skin, his nose pressed right against Rhodey’s scent gland, when Steve had barged in, peeling Rhodey off Tony and challenging him for the right to Tony’s heat. But he hadn’t addressed Rhodey at all, no – he’d asked Tony who he _chose_ to spend the heat with. Rhodey had growled and snapped and postured, but hadn’t tried to attack Steve _or_ Tony when Tony had edged towards Steve, trying to think through the heat-haze fogging his thoughts, which cared about nothing more than getting a fat knot as deep inside him as physically possible as _soon_ as possible. Tony’d thought about it as hard as he could, under the circumstances and, as he explained to Rhodey and Pepper after it was all over, he’d _needed_ to choose Steve, not for himself but for the Pack. The Avengers were a team; that much had been proved by the Battle of New York, but they weren’t a Pack, and never would have been without Tony. The power hierarchy of their Pack was going to be a mess as it was, without the added stress of an un-Bonded Omega who wouldn’t submit to the Pack Alpha.

Rhodey’d understood, but had only grudgingly accepted the truth, refusing to leave Tony’s side for days. He had slept in Tony’s bed for two weeks, and scent marked all of the clothes he could get his hands on. Tony had spent the two months following his heat drowning in Rhodey’s scent, and hadn’t minded it even a little bit, if only because it assuaged his vague sense of guilt. His first heat after Afghanistan he’d chosen to spend with Pepper, because she was gentler and softer and less likely to trigger any flashbacks – he had trusted her enough to put her hand in his chest days after returning home, at the time he couldn’t imagine trusting anyone more. Rhodey _had_ been there for that heat, but mostly by accident. Two months of being force-fed suppressants and heat inducers at the whims of his captors had put his cycle and hormones so far out of the normal range that his heat had been long and agonizing and impossible for Pepper to handle alone. Still. The second one was meant to belong to just  _Rhodey_ , not _Steve._

Steve had been… surprisingly cognizant of Tony’s intentions. As much as he had taken advantage of Tony’s vulnerability to make a power play, he hadn’t _taken advantage_ of Tony, even when Tony begged him too. No matter that it was _Rhodey_ Tony really wanted, there was a part of Tony – the part that yearned to be used and filled and filled and _filled_ until he was stuffed to bursting with pups – that was thrilled Steve had chosen him. Steve was overwhelmingly Alpha, in a way that Rhodey was not – Rhodey was the same height as Tony, and even though he had a larger muscle mass, and had much broader shoulders, and was more than strong enough to throw Tony around, pin him to walls and force him onto his knot, he just wasn’t able to surround and manhandle Tony the way Steve would be.

But Steve hadn’t done any of that – he’d never even put his cock anywhere near Tony. He’d cried and pleaded for it, begged Steve to knot him, but Steve just helped him ride his own fingers, wrapped his own hand around his own cock, murmured praise and endearments in his ear as Tony gave himself orgasm after orgasm. Steve only gave Tony his fingers when he was too exhausted to support his wrist anymore. Tony had cried in relief as first three, and then four of Steve’s long, thick fingers had pierced his dripping cunt, stretching him wide but not full, never full enough for a ripe body craving a hard knot.

Tony had thought he would lose his mind at the time, thought that this would finally be the thing that broke him – he hadn’t spent a heat alone since he’d reached sexual maturity at twenty-one, except for his time in the caves, when the Alphas had thrown him in a cage and taunted him from the other side of the bars, stroking their heavy dicks inches away from his greedy and grasping fingers, laughing at his pathetic whines and showering his prone body with their semen. Having Steve so close, touching him and petting him and _smelling_ the way that he did made being denied his cock somehow _worse_.

It had taken him a while, but eventually he’d sought out Natasha, needing to talk to someone else who _understood_. He’d curled up in Natasha’s bed, a rare honour, pressed back to back with his fellow Omega as he whispered to her what had happened between him and Steve. She’d told him that Steve had done the same to her, taking her away from Clint, even though he was a Secondary Alpha and very firmly down the chain of command in the Pack, and didn’t present any _real_ challenge to an Alpha as far as Omegas went. She’d explained that it was as much about them as it was about their partners – that Steve needed them to know that he was Pack Leader, and while they were allowed their own partners and relationships, the Pack came first. Tony admitted that that made sense. Natasha admitted that she’d begged for Steve’s cock too and hadn’t gotten it, though she had been allowed to ride his fist until she collapsed. It had made Tony feel only marginally better.

Now, he was standing pressed against Steve, who was _again_ trying to keep him away from Rhodey, only meters away and _suffering_ , but he _was_ in possession of all his mental acumen. Tony wasn’t going to let Steve do the same thing to them again.

“Rhodey is _mine_ ,” Tony hissed, making his body language as dominant as he knew how, “He is my Alpha, has been mine for longer than you’ve been around, Capsicle, and if you try to keep me from him one more time, I will leave. I will pack everything up and leave, leave the Pack, leave _you_ , without a second thought, don’t _fucking_ test me!”

“Shh, easy, Tony,” Steve soothed, though it only prompted a growl in response. Steve looked at him for a long time, before finally sighing and nodding. “Fine, fine. I won’t stop you. But I’m still going with you.”

Tony’s nostrils flared as he glared at Steve, but he eventually relented. “Fine. _Fine_. But you keep your hands and your _fucking_ Alpha pheromones to yourself, I swear to God. You are not to intervene, I don’t care what Rhodey does.”

“ _No_ ,” Steve protested, somehow pressing closer to Tony to loom a little harder. “No, what if you’re actually in trouble? I expect you to have to fight him, for there to be some struggling, but how am I supposed to be any help if I’m not allowed to step in _at all_? No, no you’re going to choose a safeword.”

Tony blinked, and then laughed. “Okay, okay fine, Oh Captain My Captain. I’ll choose a safeword. _Assemble_. Happy?”

“Not especially,” Steve muttered. He ducked his head suddenly, pressing his face right into the junction of Tony’s neck and shoulder where his scent glands sat, breathing in deeply. Tony shuddered, fighting the urge to present his neck at the proximity of his Pack Leader like his instincts were screaming for him to do, but he couldn’t stop himself from taking a deep breath of Steve’s scent in return. After scenting him several more times, Steve lifted his head, moving back so he wasn’t looming quite as impressively.

Tony glared, but started to shed his clothes, trying to leave as much of the scent of his day to day interactions with other Alphas behind as he could. He gestured impatiently for Steve to do the same, before picking up a packet of scent-neutralizing cleansing wipes from a cabinet embedded in the wall. He pointedly wiped his neck where Steve had just marked him, before wiping old sweat and dirt off of his arms and chest. Steve did the same without prompting, though he did reach out to run his hands through Tony’s hair before cleaning his scent off them, marking Tony once more, as light as it was.

When they were both as free from foreign scents as they could reasonably expect, Tony de-activated the lock on the second door.

The scent of Rhodey’s Rut hit Tony like a punch in the face, and he moaned appreciatively, breathing deeply. Steve growled behind him, the other Alpha’s pheromones setting off an entirely different set of reactions in him.

Tony could feel his body responding already, arousal softening the internalized walls of his vagina and hardening his cock at the same time. The scent of his excitement was a gentle tease in the room – outside of heat, his body didn’t produce enough slick to flood out of his ass and drip down his thighs, the scent of which would drive any Alpha crazy, but it was still plenty enjoyable, judging by the deep rumbling that began in Steve’s chest.

Rhodey was lying prone on the bed, naked and sleeping fitfully. His dusky skin didn’t show the flush of anticipation at Tony’s presence like Steve’s did, but his already turgid cock flexed against his stomach.

Tony approached the bed slowly, smoothly, forgetting about Steve completely as he focused on dropping all of his pretenses, all of his carefully constructed masks and protections. It was much harder to _deliberately_ fall into the role of ‘pliant Omega’ than it was during heat.

He crawled onto the bed on the free side, the side Rhodey always left open for him, just as Pepper did in her bed. Tony was careful not to touch Rhodey – like he’d told Steve, he wasn’t _stupid_ – as he curled up, pulling a pillow into his stomach and wrapping his arms around it. He made sure the light from the arc reactor was visible, washing the dimly lit room in a pale blue glow. Tony settled beside Rhodey’s hip, the middle ground between curling up at his feet and laying level with him at the head of the bed. He focused his eyes on Rhodey’s face, and waited.

When Rhodey started to fuss with a little more intent, Tony began to sing, trying to fill the silence with a familiar voice. After all, they didn’t know what kind of trauma Rhodey had experienced at the hands of Hydra. He started with an old Italian lullaby his mother used to sing on her good days, and when he forgot all the words to that he switched to an Italian drinking song that her brother had taught him – it was _considerably_ ruder, which was probably why Tony had remembered it for all these years. Singing to Rhodey only kept him calm for so long, however, so Tony did what he did best, and talked about himself. Well, his genius at any rate.

He waxed harmonic about the latest suit upgrades, about all the implications of the Starkium-powered arc reactors on clean energy, the new balancing for War Machine’s repulsors. The familiar prattle of numbers and possibilities was soothing for Tony as well.

Rhodey woke quickly, snapping to alertness all at once as he scanned his surroundings for threats. His eyes settled on Steve, and then Tony, just long enough to recognize both of them as Pack before falling shut again. The tense line of his body eased and tilted towards Tony. He breathed deeply several times, absorbing the scent of Tony in his bed - Tony _aroused and ready_ in his bed - and reached for him.

Tony met him half-way, directing Rhodey’s greedy hands into his hair, where they stroked and tugged and scratched and, though Rhodey didn’t know it, covered the traces of Steve’s scent.

Steve noticed, and grumbled from the corner where he’d settled, but did nothing else.

Rhodey’s hands settled eventually, one twined in Tony’s curls, the other resting heavily on the back of his neck. His thumb slid forward, pressing into Tony’s throat below his Adam’s apple just hard enough to make him think about it, before he tugged Tony upwards.

Tony ended up propped up on one elbow, half-above Rhodey, head still trapped by his hands. Rhodey just stared at him for a long time, periodically flexing both hands on Tony, tightening his grip. Tony sighed shakily, pressing harder into those hands.

Eventually Rhodey leaned up, pressing his cheek against Tony’s and breathing deeply. He licked a long line up Tony’s jaw, a cursory tasting that nonetheless prompted a full shudder from the Omega. Rhodey growled it response, noticing the spike in Tony’s arousal. Tony wanted to wriggle closer, wanted to push Rhodey onto his back and sit on his dick, force it inside him until it felt as though he was being split open – but he had a plan here. He did, he really did, and it might just keep Rhodey from killing him accidentally if he could remember to stick to it.

Tony wasn’t famous for sticking to his plans, but he was going to give it a shot.

He let Rhodey kiss him, because he didn’t really think he’d have been able to handle not kissing Rhodey. He wasn’t kissed so much as devoured – Rhodey licked into his mouth and tasted him, over and over until Tony imagined he didn’t taste anything like himself, but instead like his Alpha. Rhodey never gave him a chance to reciprocate the exploration, stroking his tongue heavily over Tony’s whenever he tried to cross the space between their mouths. Their breath was hot and heavy, trapped around their noses and mouths and Tony was quickly running short on breath, with Rhodey’s hand still restricting his airflow the smallest amount.

Tony pulled away quickly, not allowing himself to linger and rolled towards the edge of the bed. He made sure he was on his stomach when Rhodey pounced on him, offering some protection to his scent glands, the ones Rhodey would have to bite into to bond him. Free of his heat, Tony’s instinct was to hide them, not display them.

It didn’t stop Rhodey from nuzzling into his neck, bumping his nose into the taut flesh to try and find the best place for a bite. He licked a long line up Tony’s neck from his shoulder to the corner of his jaw before licking and sucking at the flesh all along that line, trying to find the gland by taste now. Rhodey’s teeth scraped over Tony’s skin, but he didn’t feel the sting of his fangs, and sighed in relief.  Tony’s plan relied on Rhodey keeping his head for as long as possible.

Tony wriggled and twitched under Rhodey as the Alpha sampled his neck, pulling away from his searching teeth whenever he got too close to Tony’s glands without making it seem like he was avoiding the bite – at least, that was his intention.

Rhodey growled above him, still sub-verbal, and pushed Tony down – his hips ground down into Tony’s, settling his cock between the cheeks of Tony’s ass, his forearm pressed across Tony’s shoulders to pin them to the mattress, and his hand wove itself through Tony’s hair, holding his head in place.

Tony didn’t have to fake the needy moan or the way his body flexed to fit better beneath Rhodey’s, even though the panic started to rise a little in the back of his mind. He _couldn’t_ let Rhodey bond him… He couldn’t!

Rhodey purred, pleased that he had trapped Tony, and bent his head once more. Not searching for the right placement for his teeth anymore, Rhodey opened his lips over Tony’s neck and prepared to mark him –

Tony jerked, tugging his head away and snarling, with enough of a whine to the sound to convince Rhodey his response was solely based in nerves and anxiety, and was not an outright rebellion. It wasn’t hard to change the tilt of his shoulders and the bend of his neck, and Tony just had to hope his scent would cooperate.

Rhodey made a sound deep in his chest, a sort of growly coo that simultaneously showed his displeasure and tried to soothe his distressed Omega. He forced Tony to take more of his weight, blanketing him like he would in the middle of a Heat if Tony was getting jumpy – the normally comforting gesture was stifling to Tony now.

Rhodey’s mouth was suddenly on his neck again, and Tony ducked his chin at the last second, avoiding the bite. He rocked his ass up into Rhodey’s cock to try and distract him, distracting himself when the rim of his hole caught briefly against the head of Rhodey’s dick. His muscles were relaxing without any encouragement, and Tony could picture how easily he would take Rhodey’s giant cock, even without the help of his heat, the way his muscles would flutter and clutch at Rhodey’s length, and try to swallow the bulge of his knot, but would never quite make it, not without the heat –

Rhodey’s growl wasn’t at all patient this time, and he used his grip on Tony’s hair to push his face into the mattress. Tony barely had time to gulp down a lungful of air before his nose and mouth were covered in cotton.

Tony was long past (okay, mostly past) being triggered into flashbacks from Afghanistan whenever he had trouble drawing a full breath, but that didn’t mean the experience was _comfortable_. He started fighting Rhodey harder, jerking his head from side to side whenever he felt Rhodey’s breath land on his neck, and managed to take little sips of air when he could twist his head far enough.

_Safe_ , he reminded himself sternly, _You’re completely_ safe _. This is Rhodey. He isn’t going to hurt you, and Steve would never let him. SAFE._

Rhodey shifted above him, lifting his body off Tony’s to try and get more reach for the bite, and Tony moved. He braced one hand against the mattress and shoved, curling his body into the space made by the curve of Rhodey’s, getting his face out of the mattress and his neck out of Rhodey’s reach. Rhodey snarled and twisted, fighting to get at Tony’s throat, but Tony shadowed each of his movements. When Rhodey paused, panting, Tony tilted his head up and back so he could reach Rhodey, licking and nipping at the skin just under his chin. Rhodey grumbled, appeased, but he didn’t stop trying to push Tony into position – he just got gentler.

He eventually gave up on getting Tony back down on the mattress, and so suddenly tugged him upwards, into his lap. Tony bucked, scrambling to get away. He knew it would be far too easy for Rhodey to pull his head all the way back in this position, and sink his teeth neatly into Tony’s throat –

Tony’s elbow flew back, catching Rhodey in the cheek as he twisted himself away – he landed on his back on the edge of the mattress. Before he could move, Rhodey’s hand was on his jaw and he was being pushed upwards, until his shoulders were just about hanging off the edge of the bed. Tony was fighting _hard_ to keep Rhodey from bending his neck over the corner, cursing himself for letting this happen when Rhodey’s face filled his vision.

He was so familiar, even lost in Rut like he was. If Tony was the kind of person who did sentimental things like _draw_ , he might have said that he could draw Rhodey’s face in his sleep. As it was, Rhodey’s face _was_ more familiar to him than his own – Tony had gone through a phase where he couldn’t look at himself in a mirror, but he’d never stopped looking at Rhodey, smiling when he smiled, laughing when he laughed, even before he’d loved him.

“Rhodey,” he breathed, neck starting to cramp from fighting the Alpha’s grip, “Rhodey, Rhodey, please.”

And that was when Tony knew exactly how far gone Rhodey was, because normally, a _please_ from Tony was a sign to Rhodey that things were pretty much FUBAR, and he needed to pull back, stop, reconsider. But to his _Alpha_ , begging was nothing more than an expected sign of submission. Rhodey’s face softened, but his grip on Tony’s jaw didn’t gentle, nor did he allow Tony to move. He cooed at Tony again, still beyond words. Rhodey bent his head, parting his lips as he neared Tony’s neck, and Tony caught a glimpse of his canines…

Tony snarled, shoving upwards with all his strength, which wasn’t much but was enough to get Rhodey to back away a few inches. Their eyes met again and Rhodey was somewhere between surprised and furious, but Tony didn’t give him time to react.

Tony let his own fangs drop, felt his second set of canines slicing through his gums to extend over-top of his normal teeth. He lunged for Rhodey’s face, snapping his teeth a breath away from his eye. Tony’s arm flew up, and he shoved the heel of his hand into Rhodey’s jaw, throwing the Alpha’s body off of his. He dove after Rhodey, landing on top of him and rolling him onto his back so one of his arms was trapped under him; Tony used one knee to pin Rhodey’s free wrist to the bed and wedged his other knee against Rhodey’s twisted bicep so he couldn’t work that arm lose. He put one hand on Rhodey’s throat, and snarled in his face again.

Rhodey froze, a low growl rumbling in his chest at the Omega’s disobedience, but confusion locked down the rest of his reactions. This is why no one was worried about Natasha being with Clint – one flash of her fangs, and he’d back right off. Rhodey wasn’t like Clint exactly, he had enough Alpha in him to have fangs, like Steve, but that didn’t change the fact that Tony, technically, outranked him. Tony had more of the power in the Pack – he fed them, gave them a place to live, paid for their clothes and their hobbies and their weapons and their uniforms, and Rhodey wasn’t even _really_ an Avenger. If not for Tony, he wouldn’t have been associated with the Avenger’s Pack at all.

So instinctually, they were on the same level, both Primaries, and Rhodey was, sexually speaking, the more dominant partner. But interpersonally, socially, Tony was the more powerful one. The problem had been easy to solve in the past – Tony submitted willingly and eagerly, and they never thought about it.

Now, he was forcing Rhodey to think about it, when he didn’t have the mental capacity to think through all the nuances of their situation. Tony knew Rhodey would never submit, not really, but maybe if he fought Rhodey off once or twice, the Alpha would get the message that he did not have the privilege of Bonding this Omega.

Tony really _really_ hoped it worked, or Steve would never let him forget it.

Rhodey snarled and bucked hard enough to throw Tony to the side only slightly, but it was enough to free one of his arms. He caught Tony by the hair and bore him down to the bed. Rhodey followed him so that their noses were inches apart, and roared into his face. Tony wasn’t able to hide the way he cringed back from the sound, but very carefully didn’t bend his head or display his neck.

Rhodey looked like he was getting ready to bite anyway, so Tony did the only thing he could think of – he purred. He let the pleasure sounds rumble through his chest, flexing his body up against Rhodey’s. Rhodey stiffened again, caught off guard. He didn’t loosen his grip on Tony’s hair at all, but Tony didn’t mind the resulting sting when he curled upwards to press his mouth to Rhodey’s.

The kiss was as soft and wet and tender as Tony knew how to make it while still including liberal use of tongue. Rhodey responded immediately, taking over the kiss but maintaining the pace that Tony had set – definite progress.

Tony started to shake, the half-curled position impossible to maintain forever, and so reluctantly fell away from the kiss. He lay pliantly under Rhodey, panting. He could still feel his lips tingling, and wondered how swollen they must look.

“Rhodey,” he whined softly, rolling his hips up against his Alpha to grind their cocks together. “Rhodey.”

“T- Tony,” Rhodey gasped in response, looking like the effort to speak pained him. Tony still grinned widely in response.

“Hey, honey bear. There you are.”

Rhodey blinked and shook his head, hard, like he was trying to jolt himself out of the Rut. Tony knew it wouldn’t work, but he wanted to reward the impulse, so he purred again. Rhodey growled in response and ducked down to kiss Tony. Tony moaned into the kiss, completely shameless. He wrapped both his legs around Rhodey’s back and tilted his hips so Rhodey’s cock rubbed thick and rough and _perfect_ over his entrance.

He whined when Rhodey broke the kiss, trying to chase his mouth, but Rhodey just pushed him away, and kept pushing at him until Tony grumbled and rolled over, lying on his stomach once more. Rhodey pressed down on top of him, rocking his hips rhythmically against Tony’s ass, too light, too slow, too –

“ _God_ , Rhodey,” he groaned, trying to push up into the maddening friction, “You are going to drive me _insane_.”

Rhodey hummed, pressing his mouth to the ball of Tony’s shoulder, parting his lips so he could scrape his teeth over the skin. He pressed his teeth into Tony’s skin, over and over, covering his shoulders and back with red scrapes and teeth marks. Tony moaned under the attention, enjoying the press of Rhodey’s teeth, as long as it wasn’t against his neck –

He snarled suddenly, twisting his head with fangs bared when Rhodey’s teeth came down suddenly on the side of his throat. Tony’s canines scraped over Rhodey’s jaw before he could flinch away, and there were two shallow but bleeding lines carved from Rhodey's cheek towards his chin.

Rhodey pulled back, but only to Tony’s shoulder, where he pressed his mouth one more time. This time, his fangs were out, and Tony could feel the pressure of those two needle-sharp points denting his skin slowly. He shivered, but did nothing else as Rhodey scraped his teeth over Tony’s skin, giving him two identical marks.

Rhodey let out a satisfied grunt when he pulled away from the mark on Tony’s shoulder. He kept going, moving back until he was kneeling on all fours above Tony, and stared at him expectantly. Tony was thinking un _bear_ ably slowly, because it took him a whole ten seconds to realize what Rhodey wanted.

He moaned ecstatically as he arched his back, sliding his elbows towards his knees until he was presenting properly, ass in the air and legs spread as wide as his inguinal muscles could reasonably manage. Rhodey groaned and grabbed his hips tightly in both hands. He thrust against Tony’s ass, the spongy head of his thick cock pressing insistently against the furled entrance to Tony’s body.

Tony moaned and dropped his head. “Rhodey, Rhodey baby, I’m not in heat,” he panted, hoping that his Alpha was conscious enough to realize what he was saying. “Rhodey, I’m not _wet_ , lube. God, you need lube you can’t –“

Tony was just starting to think about screaming his safeword, and hoping Rhodey wouldn’t be set back too far if Steve intervened when suddenly, the hard push of Rhodey’s dick was replaced by the agile wriggle of his tongue. Tony almost screamed, and flexed his back farther to press his hips harder against Rhodey’s mouth.

“Yes, _yes_ , God yes, Rhodey! More, _more_ , goddamnit!”

Rhodey obeyed the command, sort of. His tongue moved faster, but no deeper into Tony, merely dragging over the tight muscle again and again until it started to gape open. Even then, Rhodey didn’t allow his tongue to dip into Tony, and Tony could feel Rhodey’s saliva start to run down his crack until his balls were slick and chilled.

“God, Rhodey just fuck me,” Tony moaned, starting to shake, “I’m so empty, Rhodey. So empty, you can fill me Rhodey, God, just fill me up with your fucking gorgeous Alpha cock, split me open with it Rhodey, fill me up, make me _yours_.”

Rhodey snarled and lunged forward, plastering himself all up Tony’s back. He couldn’t hear the threatening rumble so much as he could feel it in his ribs, but it kept Tony in place all the same. Rhodey’s cock felt hot as a brand against his sensitized opening.

Tony flinched when Rhodey’s damp breath fluttered across his neck, but Rhodey didn’t try for his Bond glands – instead, his fangs settled on the back of Tony’s neck, right over the scars already there.

There were four little white circles permanently etched in Tony’s nape, the arc length between the smaller circles revealing those marks as belonging to Pepper, while the larger were Rhodey’s. This was the only way he’d ever allowed them to mark him, and they took every opportunity to do so.

The marks had been there, faintly, before Afghanistan. But the first week he was back home after, Pepper and Rhodey had come to him every day and slid their teeth into his neck, never allowing the wounds to close. By the seventh day, stretching his neck could split them open again, so the Alphas had finally stopped – but the scars never faded again.

Rhodey’s fangs sunk achingly slowly into him, the length of them surprising Tony as they always did, when he felt how deep they actually went.

Rhodey growled as soon as his fangs were fully seated, holding Tony in place with only his teeth while he shifted behind him. The blunt head of Rhodey’s cock pushed once more against Tony, and this time sunk in, the way – for the moment – lubricated by his spit. The fit was still tight, and the friction almost unbearably hot and dry as Rhodey pushed his way through the clench of Tony’s ass. Tony shook and whimpered, fisting the sheets in his trembling hands, pressing his neck harder to Rhodey’s teeth to distract himself from the rough slide of the wide dick inside him. The first couple inches were the worst, as the plump head of Rhodey’s cock pushed against the delicate walls of his anus, but eventually he slid deep enough into Tony’s body to slide into his cunt. Tony moaned in relief as soon as Rhodey’s dick found the internalized passage, giving him a moment of respite – until Rhodey nudged forward more, and Tony remembered that his ill-prepared external entrance still had to take the widest part of his Alpha.

He whined and tossed his head as much as he could without dislodging Rhodey’s teeth.

Rhodey pushed into him in maddening little thrusts, pushing into him until the stretch was almost-too-much and pausing, only allowing Tony to catch his breath before rocking forwards again, never allowing Tony to adjust completely before his was being asked to take more.

He loved every fucking second of it.

Finally, _finally_ , Rhodey was fully seated in him, though he kept pushing forwards as though he could force Tony to take _more_ of him, always more. Rhodey growled in frustration and reached down to grab one of Tony’s thighs and force it farther out. Tony yelled, both because the stretch in his groin was toomuchtoofartoomuch, but also because the extra fraction of Rhodey that slid into him was indescribably erotic.

Rhodey stayed just like that, content to let his hips pulse leisurely against Tony’s ass. He gnawed almost contemplatively at Tony’s neck, working his teeth in and out of the flesh to the rhythm of his cock in Tony’s body. A thin stream of blood rolled over Tony’s neck to the hollow of his throat, where it pooled until it dripped onto the tangled sheet beneath him.

It didn’t take long, though, for the unrelenting burn of Rhodey’s cock to become too hot, too dry – Tony, of course, couldn’t have even tried to pull away. Rhodey, of course, chose that moment to begin pulling out.

Tony was helpless to do anything but follow, whimpering when he was emptied anyway.

Rhodey pulled his cock completely out of Tony before pushing right back in. The thick slide of him was better than before, as Rhodey’s cock was coated in Tony’s slick now, but he was still too tight to take him comfortably – it didn’t matter. He took Rhodey anyway. Hot and rough and heavy and _massive_ , forcing Tony to yield around him, reshaping him from within.

Rhodey repeated the slow, agonizing thrust-and-withdraw three more times, each pass pulling more of Tony’s slick out of his cunt until it started to roll down his thighs, scenting the small room with maddening hormones. Rhodey stayed fully within him that time, adjusting his weight behind Tony. One of Rhodey’s hands worked its way between their hips, until his thumb could slide into Tony alongside his cock. Rhodey curled his thumb, prying Tony’s already stretched hole even farther open. Tony panted desperately, bracing his elbows a little closer together so they wouldn’t collapse out from under him. Rhodey pushed a little harder against his ass – Tony didn’t think he actually got any deeper inside him, but it was hard to tell. Tony swore he could taste Rhodey’s cock in the back of his throat already, could feel the thunder of his pulse in his bones.

Rhodey’s other hand wedged itself between them, and his left thumb took up the same position as the right, holding Tony open so wide that, even if Rhodey withdrew, he wouldn’t close back up. Rhodey grumbled his appreciation into Tony’s neck while Tony purred. His mouth had dried out from his rapid breathing, but he couldn’t stop long enough to even slowly. Tony purred again and tried to spread his legs even farther, and Rhodey _finally_ started to move.

Tony didn’t think he’d ever been fucked so hard, or so thoroughly, even in Heat. _Maybe there is something to chemically-induced Ruts_ , he though wildly, before anything resembling a coherent thought was smashed out of his brain, leaving nothing but numbers and _cock_ and _good_ and _Rhodey!_ – and _Steve_.

Rhodey’s cock was obscenely thick and long, it was too much for him to handle when it was fully sheathed inside him, and Tony needed it desperately whenever Rhodey took it away. He battered ruthlessly against every single one of the pleasure points within Tony in a series – his entrance, his cunt, and his cervix. His hips slammed against Tony’s ass, bringing blood rushing to the surface. His fangs were the only point of permanence in Tony’s world, remaining steadfast and deep in his neck while Tony and Rhodey rocked around them – if Rhodey ever pulled his teeth out of Tony, the marks would be so much bigger than they had ever been, and no one would ever be able to mistake them for anything but what they were. Pepper was going to be so jealous.

Tony could feel his orgasm building, throbbing in his nerves until he felt swollen and tender, and it made him panic, just a bit. Coming without any attention to his dick was always more intense, and he had never come while being so thoroughly touched everywhere else. He was surrounded by Rhodey – impaled by his cock, pinned by his teeth, held open and presented by his thumbs – his scent invaded Tony’s lungs and brain until Tony was dizzy, intoxicated, by the pheromones.

His orgasm swelled in throbs of light and sensation, making Tony cry out louder with each pulse as the wave built, burning through his veins and nerves. He hovered there, on an ever-steepening edge as every touch to his oversensitive skin ramped his pleasure higher, but was never enough to tip him over the edge. Tony mewled pitifully, feeling his eyes fill with tears.

“Oh God, make me come, Rhodey. Just do it, I can’t take it anymore, you have, you have to. You have to make me come, Rhodey.”

Rhodey growled, and his nails sunk into the globes of Tony’s reddened ass, and Tony came. The pleasure burst out of his nerves and tore him apart, and he was vaguely aware that someone was screaming, but Tony wasn’t in his body anymore, he couldn’t be, because nothing on Earth could feel this _good_ –

Tony came to slowly, realizing first that Rhodey’s cock was still inside him, rocking shallowly back and forth, second that his elbows hand collapsed out from under him so he rested with his shoulders on the bed, and that Steve had moved closer to the bed during his orgasm, and was only feet away.

Rhodey had noticed the approach of the other Alpha, and had removed his teeth from Tony’s neck so that he could growl at Steve, but otherwise didn’t react. When Steve didn’t move again, Rhodey went back to ignoring him, refocusing his attention on Tony’s ass.

Tony whined and tried to get away – it was too soon, he was too sensitive, he couldn’t take another round like that, he couldn’t – _oh_.

“Oh, God,” Tony whimpered, his face flushing. He hid his ferocious blush in the sheets as he frantically tried to decide what to do.

Of course, _of course_ , Rhodey was ready to knot, he was in _Rut_ , what was Tony thinking… But he couldn’t take a knot, he couldn’t, not outside of his Heat, it wasn’t _right_ … God, this was so humiliating, he was such a whore, taking his Alpha’s knot outside of Breeding, what a slut…

But, of course, Tony still wanted the knot, wanted the fat thing inside him, splitting him open and forcing him to stay that way, loose and gaping and easy for the taking. He’d never done it outside of Heat, never wanted to – it wasn’t _done_ , couples didn’t Knot outside of a Breeding Heat, because there was no point, it was nothing but a power play, a way for Alphas to assert their dominance over pathetically limpid or atrociously bratty Omegas, to show them their place, how desperate they were for it, force them to take it.

Tony hadn’t ever, _ever_ though he’d have allowed this, _ever_ , but there was a chance this was the only way to get Rhodey out of his Rut…

Tony whined again, kneading frantically at the bedspread as Rhodey started to push against him with more intent, and his body started to yield before the knot. It hurt, God, it hurt so much but there wasn’t any way to stop it – Rhodey was going to shove into him, split him open and he would love it, wouldn’t he, such a fucking pain slut –

“Tony,” a voice panted, and Tony managed to jerk his head up, surprised that Rhodey could – but it wasn’t Rhodey. Steve’s eyes locked his, almost completely black with arousal. Steve was flushed from cheek to knee, the colour highest in his face, chest and thighs, but the rest of his fair skin was dusted with pink as well. His cock was gloriously hard and purpling, jutting proudly from between his thighs. Steve wrapped one large hand around his own erection, slowly sliding it up and down, the way eased by his copious precome.

“Tony,” Steve said again, and then groaned, tossing his head back. “Tony, God, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Steve was a distraction, and a dangerous one, because Tony was caught off guard by the sudden stretch in his ass as Rhodey worked his knot a little farther into him.

“Tony,” Steve called again, and Tony’s eyes snapped back to his. “You’re so beautiful Tony. So beautiful. Such a beautiful Omega, God, Tony, we’re so lucky to have you, so lucky that you’re ours.”

Tony whimpered, from Steve’s words or Rhodey’s cock, he wasn’t sure.

“Because you are ours, aren’t you? You would do anything for us, anything for _me_ , you gorgeous, gorgeous thing.”

A particularly brutal stretch forced a high groan out of Tony’s chest, followed by heavy panting. Steve groaned in response, hand fisting tight at the base of his dick, making it flex and bob.

“You’re perfect, Tony, aren’t you? So perfect, so beautiful. You have no idea how perfect you are. Can you see? Tony, can you see how much I want you?”

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off Steve, couldn’t take his eyes off of the massive dick wrapped in his perfect hand. Steve seemed to notice his fixation, and wasn’t above putting on a bit of a show for him. He leaned back, taking his weight on his free hand and extending his feet flat beneath him. He then spread his knees, so his cock was framed perfectly by his powerful thighs and washboard abs. Tony whined at the sight and breathed deeply, trying to catch a whiff of Steve’s musk in the air. It was there, under the heavy scent of his own slick and Rhodey’s Rut… Like sunbaked dirt and fresh clay and clementine and _Pack_.  

Rhodey’s knot sunk a little farther into him, stopping just before the widest part, the widest stretch…

“I know you’re scared, sweetheart, I know, I can smell it. But I’m so proud of you. You’re so, so good Tony, taking his knot like that. You’re perfect. You’re so perfect, you’re gorgeous,” Steve murmured, stroking himself faster while Tony’s breath froze in his lungs. “I want you to take it, baby, I want you to take it. You’re so perfect, so good Tony, so good for me, I want to see you do it, I know you can. Show me you can take his knot, show me what it’s like. Show me what you look like when you have a thick knot deep inside you. You’re so pretty, baby, I bet you’ll look so pretty with his knot all the way inside you. Let me see it. You’re so perfect Tony, you have to let me see it. Do it for me Tony, come on. Take it. Take it for me. I know you can, you would do anything for me Tony, wouldn’t you?”

“Steve!” he screamed as Rhodey shoved the last inch inside him, and his body stretched obscenely wide – the normally furled skin of his entrance was stretched completely smooth and shiny. Rhodey roared triumphantly as he entered Tony, which thankfully covered the fact that Tony had screamed another Alpha’s name in bed.

Tony cried, pained tears spilling over his cheeks as pleasured gasps poured out of his mouth – it hurt more than he could describe, but it felt _so good_ that all he wanted was more.

“God, look at you,” Steve whispered, sounding strangled. “You’re perfect, Tony. So good, you’re being so, so good for me. I’m so proud of you, baby. You’re so beautiful. Just a little bit longer, I know you can do it, because you’re so good, so good for me, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Steve,” Tony panted, his lids falling shut until his vision narrowed to a sliver, entirely filled with Steve. “Of course, Steve, anything. Anything Steve, oh _please_ , I can’t – I can’t – Steve. Steve, I don’t know… Steve?”

Rhodey was murmuring behind him, grinding his hips forward to rub his knot over Tony’s insides, which contracted around him spastically, trying to adjust to the impossible intrusion. Rhodey’s arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him tighter to the Alpha. He groaned deeply, and started to come. The throbbing of the knot inside Tony set him off again, once more untouched. He sobbed and shook his way through his second orgasm, the pleasure spooling out endlessly around him as each hard punch of Rhodey’s cum inside him set off further waves of red-hot sensation. His orgasm seemed to last forever, but Rhodey still wasn’t done coming when _Tony_ finally finished, slumping further into the bed.

Gentle fingers combed through his hair, pushing sweaty curls off his forehead. Tony fought his heavy lids up, and finally caught the smallest glimpse of Steve’s brilliant blue eyes, only inches from his own. He murmured sleepily, and let his eyes fall shut again.

“Perfect,” Steve whispered, “You were so perfect, Tony, thank you.”

Tony managed a small version of his usual smirk. “How perfect?”

Steve chuckled, and instead of answering pushed his fingers against Tony’s mouth. He opened for them eagerly, groaning when he tasted Steve’s cum. He cleaned Steve’s fingers gladly, taking his time as he sucked each one completely free of the thick fluid. Rhodey nuzzled gently against his neck, scenting him gently as his cock finally stopped flooding Tony with ejaculate.

Except the knot didn’t deflate at all, and Tony knew he was in for at least one more. He groaned, but there was nothing to do but wait it out.

Rhodey shifted behind him, each flex of his body rocking his knot inside the tight clench of Tony’s ass, making him mewl. Rhodey wrapped his arms firmly around Tony’s chest and lifted them both upwards, so he was kneeling upright with Tony sprawled in his lap. Tony’s thighs fell over the outside of Rhodey’s, and his own weight sunk him more securely onto Rhodey’s swollen dick. Tony sobbed, throwing his head back onto Rhodey’s shoulder, completely forgetting that he was exposing his glands to the Alpha’s teeth. He scrambled desperately for a handhold, needing something to anchor himself against the agonizing torrent of sensation. His cock was still hard, the potent swirl of Rhodey’s pheromones driving his body’s arousal to impossible levels.

Tony curled his fingers around Rhodey’s wrists, which were pressed against his stomach. He squeezed until he felt the grind of Rhodey’s bones against his palms.

Rhodey cooed and pumped his hips up into Tony, his knot swelling further as it filled with more cum. Tony was beyond protest, almost beyond pain, and he merely keened at the stress on his abused nerves. His cock flexed, straining for any kind of sensation.

Rhodey pressed his face against Tony’s shoulder blade, hips still jerking upwards uncontrollably as he used his grip on Tony’s waist to hold him in place.

“Tony…” he gasped, “Tony? Tony, I don’t – What – Where are – Tony?”

“Rhodey,” Tony groaned, relief flooding his chest, “Thank God, Rhodey. We’re safe, baby, I promise. We’re at SHIELD now, we got you back, baby. You’re home.”

“Safe?”

Tony sighed, smiling at Rhodey’s predictability. “Yeah, babe. I’m safe. Promise. You kept me safe, Rhodey.”

Rhodey’s cock hardens inside him at that and he growls, nipping at Tony’s skin. “Good. Mine.”

“Yours, Rhodey,” he sighed, arching his hips to sit a little easier on Rhodey’s dick. “Yours.”

Rhodey growled again, the rhythm of his hips picking up, his second orgasm approaching. He dropped one hand to Tony’s painfully sensitive dick, tracing his fingertips teasingly over the skin. Tony keened and tried to thrust into the maddening sensation. The motion tugged Rhodey’s knot against his rim painfully from the inside, and the swirl of pleasure and pain drove Tony fiercely towards orgasm.

“Touch yourself, Tony,” Rhodey snarled, hips working harder, “Touch yourself. Make yourself come on my cock. Come on, I know you have another one in you. Give it to me.”

Tony’s hand replaced Rhodey’s on his dick, and he groaned. He fisted it almost too tightly, squeezing and twisting his hand around the head before sliding down to the base, over and over again. Rhodey’s hand cupped his balls between his obscenely spread thighs, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing them gently against his palm.

Rhodey’s other hand, with Tony’s still wrapped around his wrist, slid up to Tony’s throat, stopping just under the jut of his Adam’s apple and pressing. Tony’s eyes flew open wide, and locked on Steve’s, which were steady and unwavering on his.

Rhodey squeezed until Tony was only getting a thin trickle of air with every gasp. The edges of his vision started to grey out.

“Come, Tony, come on,” Rhodey growled, licking dangerously at Tony’s vulnerable neck, right on top of the bonding glands. “Come on, you can do it, come now, right now Tony, do it. Do it before I finish, or I won’t let you come at all. Come on, Tony.”

Rhodey’s hands squeezed tighter around his throat and balls, painfully tight, for three seconds, and then released all at once, and Tony crashed into his orgasm. His dick flexed in his hand as a thin stream of fluid joined the mess already coating his belly and pelvis before petering out to dribble over his fist. His ass locked down on Rhodey’s knot, harder and harder until he forced all the fluid out of Rhodey’s cock, and the knot started to deflate as it emptied inside him for the final time.

Tony slumped back against Rhodey’s chest, breathless and trembling as his orgasm took him apart muscle by muscle. He didn’t have the strength anymore to open his eyes, and every ripple of aftershock shook through him from head to toe. He wasn’t conscious enough to stop Rhodey, or even really think about stopping him, when his fangs scraped over his bond gland, settling in place to bite.

There was a loud roar in the tiny room, and another pair of hands grabbed Tony tightly. He was pulled ruthlessly away from Rhodey, whose fangs scratched Tony lightly but didn’t penetrate. Tony screamed as the not-quite-gone swell of Rhodey’s knot caught against him loosened rim, but slumped when he was finally free of the thick cock. He was cradled against a broad chest and carried swiftly from the room. Something slammed heavily against the air-lock door just as it hissed shut behind him, over and over – and then everything stopped.

Tony curled closer to Steve, whom his fucked-out brain had finally recognized. He tucked his nose into the joint of his Pack Leader’s neck and shoulder, and let himself go. He didn’t care that he was being carried, naked and loose and smeared in fluids, through the hallways of the helicarrier, and people were undoubtedly staring at him as he passed. That could be Steve’s problem. He would just stay here, curled up against Steve’s fantastic chest and try not to have a panic attack.

_Rhodey had tried to_ mate _him. Without_ permission _._

“Tony?” Steve murmured, pressing his lips into Tony’s hair. Tony sighed at the caress, trying to wriggle closer to Steve’s body. “Tony, sweetheart, I’m going to put you down now.”

And Steve proceeded to do just that, setting Tony gently on a clean bed and stepping back. Tony whimpered and fought, scrabbling at Steve’s skin to pull him closer desperately.

“Hey, hey, easy sweetheart,” Steve soothed, moving smoothly into Tony’s arms. Tony cuddled up against his chest, hiding his face once more. Steve stroked his hands firmly up and down the length of Tony’s spine, from tender ass to tender nape. Actually, Tony kind of felt like one big hurt.

“I’m right here,” Steve said, “And I’m not going anywhere.” He bent his head to the curve of Tony’s shoulder, and very gently starting to clean the blood from Rhodey’s bite away from his neck and shoulder. Tony stretched his neck out to let him, but still flinched whenever Steve’s tongue strayed too close to his glands. Steve turned him gently to the side so he could stroke his tongue over the bite itself, wiping away the clotted blood and cleaning the wound. For once, Tony didn’t fight Steve’s trying to replace Rhodey’s scent with his own. He was way too out of it to protest the normal displays of dominance. He hated even thinking that he had been ‘fucked into submission’, but it appeared to be true.

Steve continued to stroke him and taste him, his tongue travelling from Tony’s neck up to his jaw, then his cheeks, wiping away his tears and sweat. It was a primitive instinct, the cleaning of a Pack Mate, but it was proven to be immensely soothing for distressed Omegas – usually.

No matter what Steve did, Tony couldn’t settle. His skin still buzzed with sensation, his heart still pounded behind his sternum, his gaping hole still twitched for something to fill it. Tony whined, shifting in the circle of Steve’s arms, and abruptly realized what the problem was.

He was _still hard_.

The overload of pheromones from Rhodey’s Rut must have overwhelmed his system, convincing his hormones that he was about to be bred, even when the hormones were gone. His reproductive organs obviously responded by ensuring that he would have as many orgasms as his body could possibly manage in order to increase his chances of getting pregnant. He was sure that Steve’s presence in the room hadn’t helped – his Pack Leader and his Alpha, both giving off heavy _mine-mine-fuck-him-‘til-he’s-bred_ pheromones while he was being fucking _knotted_ must have been enough for his body to decide to jump on the Crazy Train, regardless of the fact that he wasn’t even fucking _fertile._

Tony must have made more distressed noises he wasn’t aware of, because by the time he swum out of the shocked haze of the sudden epiphany, Steve was calling his name somewhat frantically.

Steve nudged at his shoulders and hips gently, trying to move him far enough away that they could make eye contact.

“Tony, honey, what is it? What’s the matter?” Steve crooned, finally managing to maneuver Tony’s trembling limbs a few inches away from him. It became immediately obvious what the problem was – Tony’s cock was still flushed red and hard, standing proudly against the muscles of his stomach, still covered in his own ejaculate from his previous three orgasms.

Shit, _holy shit_ , he didn’t think he could handle another orgasm, it was never going to happen, he was in his fucking _forties_ for Christ’s sake, it was a miracle he’d managed three! He couldn’t – he couldn’t –

“Steve, Steve!” he gasped, beginning to hyperventilate, “Steve! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t come again please, Steve, I can’t –“

“Shhhh,” Steve hushed him, hands resuming their stroking up and down Tony’s heaving flanks, settling him like he was a nervous _horse_. “It’s okay, sweetheart, you’ll be okay. I’ll help you, darling, let me help you?”

Tony whined, shaking his head, but didn’t argue further when Steve pressed him back into the pillows, and followed him down. He didn’t push Steve away when he kissed him, molding their lips together gently, lovingly, until Tony was panting and arching into the kiss for more. His mouth felt swollen and impossibly senstitive, and Steve was so careful with him – thorough, but achingly tender.

Steve pulled away eventually, pressing two of his fingers into Tony’s mouth when he uttered a needy complaint. Tony sucked the wide digits eagerly, loving the way Steve’s fingers stretched his mouth and reached all the way to the back of his throat.

Steve’s blistering hot mouth slid down his bared throat, nipping and licking, but he didn’t linger there. He teased Tony’s nipples mercilessly, biting them hard enough to bruise, scraping them raw with his teeth and stroking them with firm stripes of his broad tongue. He bit his way across Tony’s sensitive belly, allowing Tony’s sticky erection to roll across his throat and jaw, marking himself with Tony’s scent.

Tony was nearly crying with need by the time Steve finally turned his attention to his turgid cock, biting and slurping desperately at the fingers still in his mouth.

“Easy, sweetheart, it’s okay,” Steve crooned, “You’ll be okay. I’m going to be so gentle with you, gorgeous, I promise. It’ll be so gentle this time. Let me take care of you, you’re so beautiful.”

Steve tilted his head to fasten his lips around the side of Tony’s cock at the base, licking the cum-stained skin slowly, until the drying fluid loosened and was lifted away. He continued up Tony’s cock, cleaning it one inch at a time, while Tony mewled and screamed and moaned and whined, his hips jerking uncontrollably upwards.

Steve looked coyly up the long, shaking arch of Tony’s body, making sure Tony’s eyes were locked on his before wrapping his lips tightly around the head of his dick. Tony keened, a high breathless whine the only sound he was capable of producing anymore. The impossible blue of Steve’s eyes was only a thin ring around his gigantic pupils, he was flushed flamingly bright from cheek to collarbone, and his lips were raw and swollen. His tongue played with the stretched skin of Tony’s entirely withdrawn foreskin, pressing heavily over the fraenulum up to the slit, and the down the upper surface of the corona. Again and again, Steve played with Tony’s glans, until something inside Tony snapped.

He slumped back on to the bed completely, no longer able to hold his head up enough to watch Steve torture his cock. His eyelids slid almost all the way shut. He couldn’t plead any more, couldn’t fight or demand or tease – all he could do was wait, wait for Steve to take care of him, wait for his Pack Leader to do whatever he wanted with him.

Small noises continued to spill out of his throat as Steve finished cleaning his throbbing erection. Tony expected Steve to continue down to his balls, but instead there were soft lips plundering his own. He moaned appreciatively and opened wide for Steve’s kiss.

“God, Tony, you’re so perfect, aren’t you?” Steve praised. “You were made for this, made for me. You’re _perfect_. Gorgeous thing, so submissive. You’re being so good, Tony. So good.”

Tony whined with pleasure at the praise, wriggling a little under Steve’s weight. Steve kissed him heavily one more time, and then quickly returned to his cock. He slid Tony’s length completely into his mouth, swallowing around the head once before pulling off with a slick pop. Tony arched his back until only his shoulders and ass remained on the bed.

Steve sucked Tony’s heavy and sensitive balls into his hot mouth, rolling them over and under his tongue, again and again until they were dripping with Steve’s saliva. He blew on them gently after releasing them, causing the skin to tighten deliciously. Tony cried out, a long sound that might have been Steve’s name – he wasn’t sure anymore.

Steve’s hands suddenly reappeared, wrapped tight around the backs of Tony’s thighs, tipping his hips upwards and back, folding him nearly in half and exposing his sloppy hole. Tony whimpered, trying to wriggle away, a brief flicker of panic breaking through the lethargic fog – he hurt there, he didn’t want anyone to touch it!

“Shh, gorgeous, you’re fine,” Steve cooed, covering the skin around Tony’s puffy and red anus with little butterfly kisses. The first touch of Steve’s tongue to the raw skin _did_ sting, and the pain never really faded, but Tony’s awareness eased until it felt like all the nerves in his body were attached to that one little circle of skin, and he couldn’t sort pain from pleasure anymore – it was a giant, crashing wave of pure _sensation_ , and he was drowning in it.

Steve fucked his tongue in and out of Tony’s loose hole, over and over, cleaning the mess of come and slick out of Tony as much as he could at the same time he pushed his own saliva into the hole. Steve pushed Tony’s thighs farther apart, stretching him open just a little wider – he wrapped his lips and teeth around the loose ring of muscle, and _sucked._ Tony’s mouth fell open around a scream that had no sound, and he could have sworn that his heart stopped, though the arc reactor was supposed to stop that _exact_ thing from happening.

Steve scooped his tongue into Tony’s ass again, drawing another glob of fluid out of him, before sucking hard _again_.

Tony might never recover any kind of higher level thinking skills, ever again. Oh God, oh God, _Steve_.

And he _still_ couldn’t come.

He had almost no leverage in this position, but he ground his hips down against Steve’s face as best he could, encouraging the way Steve was obsessively eating every trace of Rhodey out of his most intimate places. Steve stretched his tongue up into Tony as far as it would go, rubbing the tip of it against the inch of skin separating the opening of his vagina from his anus. Steve stimulated the little patch of velvety skin until Tony’s cunt opened with a slick gush, allowing his slick to flood out, along with the heavy load of seed Rhodey had left inside him.

Steve growled as the taste of another Alpha flooded his mouth, but used his tongue, and then his long fingers to pull as much of the thick semen out as he could. Tony gasped wildly, struggling to draw a full breath, mind reeling. He’d heard of Omegas being taken by more than one Alpha, either by force or because they were part of a Pack – it was normal for the second Alpha to try and erase the other’s scent from the Omega’s skin, normal for them to clean all the signs of the previous lover away. But he’d never, _ever_ , heard of an Alpha trying to _empty_ their Omega of the other Alpha’s sperm – usually they just tried to get off more times than the previous had, in the hopes that his seed would ‘out-do’ the others.

But of course, _of course_ , Steve, Captain America, The Great Tactician, would be more painstaking and thorough than that.

Steve sat up once he deemed Tony clean enough, leaning over the prone Omega. He pressed his wet fingers to Tony’s mouth, who cleaned them obediently, tasting his own slick and traces of Rhodey still on Steve's skin. Tony opened his heavy eyes wide enough to make Steve’s face out clearly. He was glistening with fluids from neck to cheekbone, eyes like fire boring into Tony’s. Tony surged up, wrapping his arms around Steve’s massive shoulders for support as he cleaned Steve’s face and neck of his own slick, whimpering all the while. Steve didn’t force him away even when he finished, instead tugging him closer to his chest. So Tony continued kissing and licking and nipping at every inch of Steve’s skin his mouth could reach, drunk on the taste of Alpha.

Steve used the hand that wasn’t gripping Tony’s waist to arrange his legs behind his back. Once Tony was once again stretched sufficiently wide, he reached around his back to sink three of his wide fingers deep into Tony, stretching and twisting them to put perfect pressure on his internal walls. The other hand abandoned Tony’s waist to grip one of his buttocks instead, lifting him off the mattress to give Steve’s fingers a better angle inside him.

Tony keened and tried to scramble away from Steve, pushing on his shoulders desperately to try and lift off his probing twisting fingers. He couldn’t handle any more, his shredded nerves couldn’t handle any more stimulation, he couldn’t –

Steve didn’t let him go however, keeping him in place with gentle presses of his lips to Tony’s throat and collarbones instead of harsh teeth. Tony melted back down into his chest, every exhale being punched out of him as a reedy moan. He couldn’t escape – he would take everything Steve gave him until he came, or died.

At this point, he wasn’t really sure which it would be.

They stayed there for what felt like ages, as Steve fingered him relentlessly, using his grip on Tony’s ass to rock his cock against Steve’s, and bit and tugged ruthlessly at his nipples. Tony swung wildly from the agonizing edge of orgasm and away again, his body desperate to come but not quite able to get there. He was completely draped over Steve, back bent over his arm and thighs split open by Steve’s hips. He gulped air down in shallow sips, and felt his heart racing dangerously behind the casing of the arc reactor.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve murmured raggedly, sounding pretty desperate himself, “I know you can do it, I want you to come. Come for me, darling, I know you can. Come on.”

Tony whined and shook his head as he retreated from the precipice once more. Steve’s motions slowed to a stop, and Tony didn’t know whether to sigh with relief or to cry.

Steve pressed him back into the pillows once more, sliding his fingers out of him to hold his hips in both hands.

“Tony, sweetheart, look at me,” Steve ordered, “I need you to look at me, darling. Now.”

Tony forced his eyes open, struggling to keep them that way. Steve rewarded him with a smile before sobering.

“Can I fuck you, Tony?” he asked quietly, “Let me fuck you Tony, come on, say yes. It’ll help, I know it’ll help. That’s what you need, isn’t it? A thick Alpha cock, and oh, Tony. My darling, my Omega, I want you so badly. Let me fuck you. Tell me I can. Can I Tony?”

Tony moaned and arched up into Steve, beyond caring what Steve did, as long as he made it stop.

“I need _words_ , Tony.”

Tony groaned and struggled to remember how to talk. There were words, words in English even, and he knew them, he did know them –

“Steve. Please. _Yes_.” Good enough.

Luckily, Steve wasn’t expecting anything more explicit, because the next thing Tony knew, a heavy cock was sliding into him for the second time in an hour, sinking easily into his sloppy passage. The heat was incredible, aggravating and soothing his distressed tissue at the same time. Steve lifted Tony’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders to allow him deeper into Tony. They both moaned as Steve sunk his massive cock in to the hilt.

Steve withdrew carefully, and collected the slick that he pulled out of Tony’s body with one hand, which he then wrapped around Tony’s cock, squeezing as he thrust back into Tony’s exhausted body. Steve lowered his head to Tony’s nipples, sucking wetly at one. His free hand settled on Tony’s shoulder, holding him firmly in place while his thumb stretched out to rub over Tony’s bonding gland again and again. Finally in position, Steve started to rock his hips, and Tony flew apart.

He knew that this time, there was no stopping his orgasm. He was being pushed headlong into it, with no force, only devastating finesse. Steve’s hips ground into his ass, cupping back and forth enough to rub devastatingly against his nerves, and rock his cock into Steve’s fist. Steve made sure to twist his wrist at the top of every upstroke, playing with the head of Tony’s cock perfectly. The pull of his teeth and tongue on Tony’s chest was the perfect counterpoint of pain to the intense pleasure in his pelvis – Tony was sure that the skin must have broken under the sharp press of Steve’s teeth, though the Alpha continued to lap at the bleeding skin without pause.

Tony’s breathing stopped completely, caught somewhere in his diaphragm as he froze on the edge of orgasm – he was falling over, he would fall over, but the anticipation of being on the edge could last forever like this. Tony’s mind dissolved under the pressure, spinning apart at the seams like a top wobbling to a standstill.

Steve pulled away from his nipple to press his hungry mouth over Tony’s gland instead. Tony tried to whine and flinch, to scream and claw, but he couldn’t manage it – _not Steve too!_

He couldn’t react, locked inside his debilitating pleasure, but Steve must have sensed his distress anyway.

“I’m not going to bite you, Tony,” he murmured, “I just want to mark you.”

And he did, opening his mouth over the most guarded spot of Tony’s body and sucking, hard and fast and sure to bruise.

Tony’s orgasm felt suspiciously like blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God, you guys, I don't even ship Rhodey/Tony, except as Most-Epic-Bros-Ever. I just keep writing about them have dirty sex with each other. I DON'T UNDERSTAND. I'm sorry.
> 
> Oh, I guess uhm, Spoiler Alert... 
> 
> This will not be a Rhodey/Tony story. Not specifically, anyway. They're gonna have the whole pack-living thing going on, so he'll be around... but uhm. They won't be the main pairing. Sorry if anyone is here for that...

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, you guys, I don't even ship Rhodey/Tony, except as Most-Epic-Bros-Ever. I just keep writing about them have dirty sex with each other. I DON'T UNDERSTAND. I'm sorry.
> 
> If you made it far enough to see this note, thank you. And I'm sorry. Again. 
> 
> You may have noticed I tagged this as a series... Because I honestly intend to write some more world-building plotty stuff, because it's fun. 
> 
> Unfortunately, writing bad porn is also fun, so maybe be prepared for more of that. 
> 
> (Sorry.)


End file.
